


Warmth

by My_Yawning_Grave



Series: Warriors ships and pairings [1]
Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Cute, Erin Hunter, Fireheart is adorable, Implied Relationships, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Romance, The characters belong to Erin Hunters "Warriors Cats", Tigerclaw is bae, dont judge me please, sneaking off, this is just for fun and to practice my writing, those bois are so cute, warriors - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-16 08:02:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21032933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/My_Yawning_Grave/pseuds/My_Yawning_Grave
Summary: The orange tom closed his eyes tighter, trying to block the light from his eyelids, he sank his face in the lush, dark fur beside him, taking a deep breath and purred in contempt of the very well welcomed scent of the tabby tom next to him.





	Warmth

_warm..._

Fireheart didn't even have to open his eyes to tell, the sun was coming back to its royal place, killing the moons and stars glory with its fiery glow, casting the forest in a reddish cover and all its inhabitants like the prey that the ginger tom could hear rustling in the undergrowth and the flapping of wings above them. The orange tom closed his eyes tighter, trying to block the light from his eyelids, he sank his face in the lush, dark fur beside him, taking a deep breath and purred in contempt of the very well welcomed scent of the tabby tom next to him.

_So warm... _

He abruptly frowned and fixed a groan of protest at the small, dry something grooming his fur, ruffling his pleasant half-sleep, the former kittypet swatted gently with a sheathed claw at its assumed source. The objected moved back with a rippled deep chuckle. Fireheart snuggled closer, burrowing in the warmth of his clan-mate, the said clan-mates dry tongue returning to grooming his flame illuminated fur into its respecting place, starting from his spine, up to his ears. The soothing sound of a rolling tongue nearly lulled the former kittypet back to slumber.

_Comforting... _

The dark tabby halted his movement at Fireheart's right ear- Fireheart felt a shiver at the hot breath of the Thunderclans Deputy, extra lick came before a swift nip, Fireheart jerked backward in surprise, fur bristling and emerald eyes wide now "ow, what was that for, Tigerclaw?" he glared at his companion while rubbing his nicked ear, Tigerclaws acknowledgment to his question was only dirty grin. Despite his pout, the ginger tom took a moment to admire the dark brown tabbies informal looking fur this bright morning- it was very unique to see the mighty deputy looking anything but flawlessly groomed, with his a formal, no-nonsense atmosphere around him and his intense amber eyes- so to see him looking so causal and relaxed was a special treat, reserved only for his kittypet. The dark tabby worldlessly bumped their noses together lovingly, the single motion sent a trail of warmth down the gingers toms spin, he purred gently- his sour mood disappearing and a more carefree replaced it.

_Damn this tom for being so attractive... _

Although the inner-peace didn't last as Fireheart felt extreme heat rise to his cheeks, fur fluffs out along his back and his bristling tail twitches side to side when Tigerclaw stands up to flex his muscles during his morning stretch while a pleasurable moan escaped with wide yawn following close behind - and Fireheart couldn't help but stare, a stare that Tigerclaw certainly caught although for better or worse- he didn't mention it, only replaying with a coy "groom yourself up kittypet, your fur looks quiet..unclean this morning", pointing with his eyes below the kittypet's belly, Fireheart needed only a glace to know what the problem was, and despite his embarrassment and the older toms smoldering gaze on him, he leaned down to groom himself clean from the sticky liquid, a comfortable silence fell upon them, both too busy with their own fur to start a dialogue. Finally satisfied info with his work turn over to eye Tigerclaw from the side- who seems to be busy with looking upon the climbing sun and to Firehearts slight displeasure the very familiar frown and formal, dignified composer has returned to his partner. Without looking at the ginger tom, the tabby spoke with a gentle tone that demanded no disagreements " we should be heading back to camp now... our clan-mates will be wondering where we are" and Fireheart couldn't help his escaped pout.

_So soon? _

In a desperate search to drawn this moment for longer, Fireheart replayed "I'm sure they won't miss us so soon....the sun has only just come back to life after all", Tigerclaw gazed at him while he stretched and looked thoughtful at his statement before dismissing it with a shake of his broad head "No, its best to leave now before to many cats find us gone", without missing a beat fireheart replayed "What's so improper with them finds us gone ?" his mind presented him with his own answer to his question.

_Fewer questions, less knowing looks and hopefully a lot less teasing from Graystripe. _

Fireheart cringed at the mere thought of it and Tigerclaw most had read his mind as he replayed to his questions "Less unnecessary questions", the ginger warrior accepted his response with a hum, he leaned over to the tabby to tenderly lick the scar running down his muzzle "very well" was his simple replay, the striped tabby nudged him and started to walk towards the camp with Fireheart trailing behind him with an awkward but a joyful step.

**Author's Note:**

> They banged last night alright


End file.
